


The Next Morning

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for  AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Citadel is a role-playing game which revolves around a private, adult, membership-only organization of the same name officially founded in Sarlat, France in 1856. The mission of this organization is to provide comfortable and safe settings world-wide for adults to engage in consensual alternative sexual expression.
> 
> The majority of characters are celebrities but nothing is meant to be implied about their real life counterparts. This is a role-playing game and everything contained herein (and in all game-related journals) is complete and utter fiction.
> 
> The game has now been effectively shut down but players continue to write some storylines and we're setting this new storyline (with a rebooted pup) in the world of Citadel.

Logan had suggested they spend half the day in bed, and KJ sure hopes he was serious. When he wakes, Logan is still out cold, so KJ tiptoes around to make tea and take a shower. He snags an interesting-looking book from the reading room and slips back into bed, wincing just a little at the stretch of his perfectly-ravaged ass. Oh yeah, he thinks, settling in and pulling Logan's arms around him once more, he's got plans for his new lover today.

Logan stirs a little when KJ rejoins him in bed, tightening his arms around the other man, but the meds haven't worn off enough and it's a while before he really starts to rouse.

KJ is only half reading. Most of the time he spends lost in his own thoughts. It feels so good to lie here in Logan's arms, relaxed and carefree, and it makes him realize it's been literally years since he did this with anyone.

When Logan does wake, he lifts his head just enough to see KJ's got a book in bed with them before plopping back down on his pillow. "Morning," he mumbles.

"Good morning," KJ murmurs, smiling. He's been wondering what to expect from Logan's waking, whether he'd be alert or groggy. "Do you need to go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm good," Logan murmurs, head clearing more by the second. "You been awake long?"

"I haven't been keeping track." KJ trails his fingers along Logan's encircling arm, then links their fingers together. Asking over his shoulder, "Can I make you some coffee?"

Logan nods. "That would be great, thanks," he says, scenting soap on KJ's skin as he kisses his shoulder and the curve of his neck. "Did you shower?"

"Yeah. I prepped, too," KJ says, deciding he might as well test his luck. "No pressure, though."

"Seriously?" Logan grins at that. He can't help it. He reaches between them, dipping his fingers into KJ's cleft, checking the fact out for himself.

KJ gasps, lust flushing through him in an instant when Logan's questing fingers dip inside his body.

"You still sore?" Logan asks, his cock filling quickly, pressed hard against KJ's ass.

"Yes." It's a whispered confession, as KJ presses back against his fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" Logan asks, pushing two fingers deeper.

His breath catches, and KJ's eyes roll back. "No, sir," he whispers, still clutching Logan's other hand. "Please don't stop."

That sir... Logan's cock gives a rough throb and he eases his fingers free, reaching into the nightstand behind him for a condom which he tears open and rolls on single-handed. "Tell me again how much you want this," he murmurs, erection nudging between KJ's cheeks, the head pressed against his hole.

KJ whimpers softly and draws his knee up. "Please fuck me open, sir. I want your cock filling me." _Owning me_.

"Yeah? I know you can do rough," Logan pushes past that first tight ring of muscle, "but can you handle this? A nice slow morning fuck." Steadily sinking all the way in.

Nodding, KJ groans. God, yes — whatever it takes to keep Logan doing _that_.

Keeping his arm tight around KJ, Logan rocks his hips, making sure he's sure as deep as he can go, before drawing back and pushing in again. "Oh, fuck," he breathes. "You feel so good."

Hell yeah, KJ does. He feels spectacular. It's been too long since he's done this too, he realizes, a lazy early-morning fuck that's got him feeling like Logan is reaching inside of him with each deep thrust.

Logan kisses the back of KJ's neck, lets his teeth drag against the skin, nipping lightly as he moves into him again and again, every slow glide of his cock into KJ's hole making him groan.

KJ whimpers, lust surging through his blood. He bucks once against Logan before he gets himself back under control, trying to behave. But those teeth, god.

"Did I say you could move?" Logan grins, nipping harder, stilling, his cock throbbing hard inside KJ.

It's amazing how fast KJ freezes, considering his spine has just turned to water. "No, sir," he whispers, enthralled.

"No, I didn't," Logan agrees, drawing back and pushing in again. "You're supposed to be a good boy. Just lie here and let me use your cunt," he whispers, licking out at the curve of KJ's ear, teeth grazing the lobe this time.

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers again, like he's got the wind knocked out of him. _Cunt_ shocks him just as much this morning as it did last night. But shit, he's never been good at sitting still.

"Good," Logan breathes, continuing to thrust into KJ, nice and slow. "If you're a really good little bitch, I might even let you come..." Rocking in hard and deep.

KJ digs his fingernails into his knee, holding himself open. He's trying so hard to be good like Logan said. But he can't help the noise, moaning under his breath with each thrust.

"Oh, god," Logan groans, his thrusts starting to pick up a little, his orgasm building, so fucking turned on by everything about this, about KJ, he can barely breathe, "I'm gonna come..."

"Yes," KJ whispers, letting himself be rocked by the force of Logan's thrusts.

Once, twice, fuck, Logan groans and comes, hard, flooding KJ's hole and the latex between them, his mouth pressed to the nape of the other man's neck.

KJ whines, bearing down. "Please," he begs, cock so hard it leaks a pearl of precome. "Please, sir!" He's on the edge already without a touch.

"Do it," Logan orders, cock throbbing inside KJ. "Come for me."

One swipe of his hand is all it takes. KJ shoots hot into the sheets, sucking down air. Shocked and shuddering, he presses back against Logan.

Logan tightens his hold on KJ, kissing the back of his neck again. "Good boy," he murmurs, closing his eyes and savouring this moment, trying to imprint everything about it on his mind. In his memory.

His hand's a mess but KJ doesn't care — he grabs for Logan and twines their fingers tightly together. "Oh, my god," he whispers, nuzzling back into those caresses.

"You okay?" Logan asks, making sure that's a good exclamation.

"Yes," KJ answers, and presses Logan's knuckles to his lips. "God, yes." It's a touch flippant when he asks, "You?"

"I'm wonderful," Logan says simply, unable to stop smiling, especially at that kiss.

KJ can hear the smile in Logan's voice, knows it already, and he grins too. "Want me to make that coffee now?"

"Yeah, but I'll come down for it. I want to grab a quick shower and then I'll make us breakfast," Logan says. "Will you make me a promise though?"

His brow furrowing, KJ looks back over his shoulder in question.

"Remind me later I owe you a blowjob," Logan says, easing out with a quick kiss pressed to KJ's mouth.

It nearly gives KJ whiplash. "What...? Okay," he says quickly, for fear the unexpected offer might disappear just as swiftly. He rolls out of bed to his feet, and has to laugh. "Why do you owe me?"

Wrapping the condom in a kleenex, Logan grins over his shoulder. "Because I've fucked you almost a half dozen times and touched your cock, what? Twice?"

"All right. I won't argue," KJ says, pulling on his boxers and grabbing a pair of jeans from his duffel bag. He's not certain about Logan's reasoning, but he's definitely on board with getting touched more. Still chuckling to himself, he pads lightly down the stairs to the kitchen and sets about getting familiar with it.

Logan takes a quick shower as promised, deciding not to shave after all, and drags on a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt and padding downstairs. "Mm. I could get used to this," he teases, finding a barechested KJ in his kitchen.

"Me too. It's a great kitchen," KJ teases back. He pours fresh coffee into a mug but looks a touch chagrined when he confesses, "I can't remember from yesterday how you take it." The milk and sugar are both out waiting, though, just in case.

"No worries. I take it black," he says, wrapping his arms around KJ from behind and kissing the curve of his shoulder. "What do you like for breakfast? I've got eggs, bacon, the whole nine yards..."

"Eggs and bacon sounds perfect." And having Logan wrapped around him _feels_ perfect. KJ smiles and hugs him back. "You want a sous chef?"

Logan grins, leaning his chin against KJ's shoulder. "That would be great. There's strawberries and bread in the fridge if you want to clean them up and make us some toast?" Lips brushed across his skin again. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Easy." KJ snorts a soft laugh and turns his head to nibble on Logan's bottom lip.

"Mm." Logan stays where he is for a moment then reluctantly draws back. "We keep going like that and we'll never eat," he says, starting to pull out pans and plates.

KJ grins and just watches him for a second before dutifully going to the fridge. The kitchen is huge and it's easy for him to stay out of Logan's way as they work, and soon good smells are rising. He pilfers the cupboards and sets the breakfast counter with dishes and utensils, then sits back to watch Logan work.

Setting the bacon in the warming drawer while he finishes off the eggs, Logan pours them both juice to go with their coffee and puts out a bottle of hot sauce, giving KJ a grin. "You like ketchup or anything on your eggs?"

"That's it. Gimme," KJ answers, pointing at the hot sauce. The toast pops and he adds it to their plates. "Do you drink Bloody Marys the same way? Extra Tabasco?"

"Of course." Logan's grin widens. He flips his over hard eggs on to a plate and adds them to the warming drawer, breaking three eggs for KJ into the same pan. "You ever had a Bloody Caesar?"

"No. What is that?" KJ asks, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"It's Canadian, a Bloody Mary made with clamato juice instead of tomato," Logan explains, keeping a close eye on KJ's eggs as he plates up his own along with the bacon and toast KJ prepared. "Soooo good. The clamato gives it this... umami kick."

"Sounds really good. Have you spent much time in Canada? I keep hearing about this dish... poutine. Have you tried that?"

"A bit, and yeah," Logan groans, sliding the finished eggs onto KJ's plate and handing it over. "In Montreal. Mm." He takes a seat with his own. "Fresh squeaky cheese curds over hot crispy handcut fries, topped with savoury gravy..." He laughs. "Guess you can tell I like my food."

"You're a good salesman. Now I'm even hungrier." KJ waits, though, until Logan starts to eat before digging into his own meal. "So, this afternoon. Wandering the canals, you said?"

Logan nods, sprinkling his eggs with more hot sauce. "That was the tentative plan," he nods. "Wander up and down a few streets along the canals, have lunch, walk down to the water and the boardwalk, eventually find somewhere for dinner, wander back... unless there's anything you really want to see?"

"Nah, that sounds like a great plan." KJ drags his toast through his runny eggs. "How, um, circumspect do you need me to be while we're out? Hands in my pockets, or can I grab your ass?"

Logan looks up at the question. It takes him by surprise but it probably shouldn't. "I'm completely out," he says, reaching for his coffee. "We can hold hands, you can kiss me if you want, grab my ass..." Eyes sparkling. It's something he'd gotten used to with Rafael and he can't really imagine reverting to the way he was before.

"Seriously? I was kidding." KJ grins, surprised. "I'll definitely take you up on the hand-holding, though."

Logan smiles, about to say something more when his phone vibrates against the countertop. He gives it a look and sighs. "Sorry. I've got it on silent except for a couple of friends, so I'd better at least check."

"Yeah, of course." The transition is a little stunning: Logan gets so serious, so fast. KJ selfishly hopes their plans aren't about to go awry.

Thankfully the text from Tommy is just checking that Logan's still available for work at the end of the month. Five days, a week tops, their usual deal which is all expenses covered, a flat rep fee and ten percent of any orders. Not that it says that but Logan knows the code. _I'm still in. No problem. Have a friend staying with me the next few days. If I don't rep right away, that's why._ And of course that gets a friendly tease from Tommy about his use of friend. _Ha ha. Mind your own business. We'll talk soon._ It's pretty abrupt and not how Logan would usually interact with Tommy but he really doesn't feel like explaining himself right now. He sets his phone back down. "Nothing serious."

"Great!" Relaxing again, KJ pops a last strawberry into his mouth and sits back with his juice. "I was starting to get jealous already," he jokes with a self-deprecating grin. "I'm glad it's not necessary."

"Not at all," Logan grins back. "I have a job at the end of the month, few days, that was just my boss checking in. Making sure I was still up for it."

"Where are you headed?" KJ asks, brightly curious. "Or... is that something I shouldn't ask?"

"No, it's okay," Logan says easily. "Colombia actually. Cartagena."

"Colombia? Huh." Perplexed, KJ opens his mouth to ask another question-- then thinks better of it. "But not yet. Not for a few weeks, you said?"

Logan nods, finishing off his toast. "Very end of the month," he confirms. "I don't really need the work, but my boss is the one who got me out so I still do the occasional job for him."

"That's cool. And this way you can keep your hand in, if you ever decide the beach is too boring and you want to go back." Although honestly, KJ can't see why he would want to, with all those memories. "But today," he grins, "you're mine."

"Yes, I am," Logan agrees happily. "And we've still got a couple of hours before the afternoon," he says, moving to put their dishes in the dishwasher and the pans in the sink to soak.

Automatically KJ's gaze goes to his wrist where his watch used to be. He's been trying on this holiday to live more intuitively, less by the clock, but he's still not used to it. "Want to play with some of what you like?"

"Great minds think alike," Logan says, coming back around to take KJ in his arms and kiss him thoroughly. "How about a little CBT?"

KJ whimpers, and blushes to realize he made such a vulnerable sound. But god, the thought... He just wants to melt. "Yes, please," he whispers, and licks out at Logan's lips.

"I'm not going to get too rough," Logan clarifies, the lick having drawn a soft groan from him. "I don't know what your limits are _and_ I want us to be able to go out this afternoon, but we'll play around and see what happens. Okay?"

"Okay." Hell, KJ doesn't know where his limits are either at this point, has no real idea what to expect from Logan. But nonetheless his cock is already straining against the zipper of his jeans. "Should I prep my ass again?"

To hell with the soft groan. Those words almost do him in. Fuck. "Yeah," Logan nods. "That would be good."

"Okay." KJ might sound like a broken record, but the intensity in Logan's eyes nearly drops him to his knees. "I'll just. Um. Now," he manages to get out, then turns and runs back upstairs to the bedroom.

"I'll be right there," Logan calls after him, adjusting his erection through his shorts before cleaning up the last of their breakfast.

Despite his jittery impatience, KJ takes the time to prep himself thoroughly. Logan isn't small, and KJ knows too well he'll probably be begging the man to bleed him again before long. Extra lube and stretching seem prudent, though he does try to make a chore of it. He pulls his jeans back on with a hiss of breath, and sits on the edge of the bed.

Having forced himself to wait a few minutes, Logan makes his way upstairs. He leans against the jamb of the bedroom door and smiles at KJ. "All prepped?"

Even as nervous as he feels, that smile tugs an immediate answering one onto KJ's lips. "Yes, sir."

"Show me," Logan orders, stepping into the room, his t-shirt pulled over his head and dropped to the floor.

KJ swallows a groan. He gets to his feet and unzips his jeans, dropping them to pool around his ankles. His boxers follow, the puddled fabric kicked away, then he climbs onto the bed and drops to his elbows, spreads his knees. Puts his hole on display, his breath growing thicker.

"Good boy," Logan says, moving to the bed. He stands right behind KJ, drinking in the sight, looking at the other man's cock hanging there, hard and heavy, already wet at its tip, his own aching in sympathy. He reaches out, running one finger down KJ's cleft and over his hole, barely letting it dip inside as it passes.

It's a tease of a caress, and it makes KJ shiver like a cold draft. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and works to firm up his stance, heat flushing through his body alongside a self-conscious awareness of how bare he is, how vulnerable.

On the next pass Logan drags the pad of his finger all the way to the tip of KJ's cock, scooping up that pearl of precome. "Messy boy," he teases.

KJ huffs a soft laugh, shuddering again. "Dirty," he whispers in mild correction. "Guilty."

"Tell me the difference between dirty and messy," Logan says, wrapping his fingers around KJ's cock. Just holding it.

"Um. Messy is... the blankets. Dirty is," KJ gasps as Logan begins to squeeze his cock, "it's, oh god. That I'm begging you for this."

"Begging me for what?" Logan returns to simply holding KJ's cock, his fingers loose, easy. His own cock so achingly hard it hurts.

KJ's shoulders slump at the sudden release. "Please," he whispers, then licks his lips and tries again, a little louder. "Please hurt me more."

Logan releases KJ's cock completely. "Turn around and kneel up for me, boy."

At first KJ worries that he's done something wrong to make Logan stop touching him. But he doesn't read any displeasure as he turns, obediently kneeling up. He clasps his hands loosely together behind his back.

Logan nods, pleased with KJ's presentation. "Good." He smiles and wraps his hand around the other man's cock again, stroking lightly, his own erection tenting his shorts.

The sight draws KJ's gaze, focusing his attention nearly as much as that hand on his prick. He moans softly in response.

"Ready?" Logan asks, figuring this first time KJ deserves some warning.

KJ blinks at him with wide dark eyes. _No!_ "Yes," he whispers, his stomach knotting with a combination of excitement and terror. 

One stroke and then another and then Logan lets go, slapping the side of KJ's cock with the palm of his hand. Fairly lightly to start, but that doesn't matter when it's your cock.

His whole body stiffens, and KJ's breath puffs out of him. He gapes at Logan, as shocked as he's ever been when someone took such liberties with his cock. And still ragingly hard.

Now that's a good sign. Logan goes back to stroking KJ's cock and drops his own board shorts, kicking them aside. Slaps KJ's cock again. One side and then the other.

"S— sir." KJ hardly knows what to dare ask for. He knows what he wants, he just doesn't think he'll get it. "Please—" he breaks off at a harsh strike, then tries again. His words tumble out in a rush. "Please can I fuck myself with my fingers?"

"You think you can behave and not come if I let you?" Logan asks, fingers trailing under KJ's cock and over his balls.

It's difficult to concentrate on anything when Logan's doing that, but KJ forces himself to address the question. "No," he says softly, truthfully. "I don't think I can."

"Then maybe I should give you a cock ring," Logan says, wrapping his hand around KJ's balls and giving them a light squeeze. "What do you think, boy? Is that what you need to control yourself?"

"...Sir?" KJ swallows hard. "I... I've never been..."

"Never been what?" Logan prompts, his voice gentle.

That voice... It coaxes, leads. "I've never worn a cock ring, sir," KJ whispers, gazing into Logan's entrancing eyes.

"Really?" Logan's surprised, but then again, he really doesn't know the extent of KJ's experience. "Do you want to try one?" he asks, clearly offering KJ an out if he wants it.

 _Oh. God._ "...Yes?" KJ swallows hard. "Yes, please. Sir."

Logan steps away, just long enough to grab a simple snappable leather ring from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. "This won't keep you from coming," he tells KJ, fitting the ring around the base of his cock and balls. "But it'll certainly help."

"And will you be angry if I come anyway?" KJ asks. He has no way to gauge, to guess. But his instincts are screaming that an angry Logan could be a terrifying thing. And he doesn't want to disappoint his new lover.

"No," Logan shakes his head. "Never angry," he says. "And especially not when you holding out isn't something we've negotiated."

"All right." The bite of leather is unfamiliar on such tender flesh, but KJ believes Logan when he says it will help. He blows out a shaky breath. "I'm ready."

"Okay," Logan nods, wrapping his hand around KJ's cock once more, the flesh burning hot against his palm. "You can fuck yourself with your fingers then."

Well, KJ did ask for it... He nods and reaches around, feeling embarrassment burn through his body. It's nothing to his arousal. He hesitates only barely before crooking two fingers into his body with a gasp of pleasure. 

"Dirty boy," Logan says with a smile, eyes sparkling wickedly, deliberately using the same word KJ used earlier.

It sounds like an endearment the way Logan says it, a verbal caress. And KJ can't deny it, racked like he is between Logan's hand and his own.

"Which should I torture next?" Logan asks, stroking lightly along KJ's length. "Your cock or your balls?"

KJ whimpers wordlessly, trying to wrap his brain around the question. Like it's some kind of meaningful choice. "My balls," he whispers, "please."

That whimper, fuck, it goes straight to Logan's cock and he bites back a groan, moving his hand from KJ's cock to his balls, rolling them in his palm, teasing, teasing, gaze locked with KJ's when he starts to squeeze.

"Fuck," KJ grits out. He arches back and drives his fingers deeper, leaving himself even more vulnerable. The constriction of Logan's hand is setting off warning flares behind his eyes, but combined with the rough pleasure of his fingers, curving to rub over his prostate -- he moans and rocks into the touch.

"That's it," Logan nods, aching to replace those fingers but squeezing tighter instead. Squeezing as hard as he dares before he lets go and slaps KJ's balls as the blood rushes back into them.

KJ cries out as pain shocks through him. He'd swear his balls try to crawl back up into his body. Somehow he manages to hold his position, still buried inside his ass. His wrist feels like it might snap. Opening teary eyes he stares blearily at Logan. Wanting.

"Two more slaps and then I'll fuck you," Logan says, thinking that's about as long as he can hold out as well at this point. "Think you can take it, boy?"

"Yes. Yes, sir!" KJ gasps, trying to mentally prepare himself. Somehow. "Please."

"Good," Logan nods his approval, once again rolling KJ's balls in his hand, playing with them, eyes locked on KJ's face, one finger teasing behind them, before he lets go and slaps them a second time.

KJ yelps, his entire body jerking. He jams his fingers hard into his ass and lust boils through him and for an instant he's scared that he _will_ come, leather ring or no -- before he backs slightly off the edge, dizzy.

"One more," Logan says, using one hand to pull KJ's balls away from his body, forcing the sac to tighten and scraping the nails of his free hand over the oh-so-sensitive skin.

"Ohgod," KJ chokes out. He shudders at the teasing scrape, holding himself together. But when Logan strikes him again, it's fucking over. Need surges through him and he explodes, howling at the pain of his orgasm.

Hot wet sprays his fingers and Logan groans, struggling to keep his eyes open and drink in every nuance of expression that plays across KJ's features.

Pulling his slick fingers out of his ass, KJ scrubs them against his thigh. "Please," he gasps, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "Please fuck me."

Logan nods. "On your back, show me your hole, show me how badly you want my cock inside you..." he demands.

With a moan KJ drops to his back. Knees drawn up and hugged to his chest, thighs spread wide. "Please. Sir," he whispers, locking eyes with Logan. "I need your cock inside me. Filling me. Please fuck me raw."

Logan grabs a condom and rolls it on, climbing onto the bed, his thighs pressed up tight against KJ's ass as he lines up and pushes in, sinking deep, KJ's fingers having opened his hole nicely.

KJ's shouts, as much at the possession as the penetration. He hugs his knees to his chest and opens himself to Logan, rocking beneath him.

Dropping forward to brace his hands above KJ's shoulders, Logan ducks down to bite at the other man's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip even as he pulls back and shoves in again, using KJ as he begged to be used. Hard and raw and holding nothing back.

With a whimper, KJ clutches at him. His cock is a firebrand of agony and he wants that goddamn ring _off_ , but he wouldn't have Logan stop for all the world.

It doesn't take long. Everything about their scene has already put Logan on edge. He drives into KJ a dozen times and comes with a yell, emptying himself into the man beneath him.

 _Yes_. God, yes. "Please take it off," KJ whispers, even though he's dimly aware that means he'd have to let go of Logan first.

Logan nods. "Yeah. Of course." Slipping a hand between them to tug at the snaps.

Breathing a sigh of relief, KJ wraps himself around Logan. "You're amazing," he murmurs, his mind still hazy and blown.

"So are you," Logan returns with a grin, feeling better than he has in months.

KJ wants to focus, but he can feel the world slipping even farther away. Logan is his only anchor. "I'm gonna... gonna pass out a little," he mumbles.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here," Logan says, shifting enough that he can get rid of the condom before shifting a little more for comfort and pulling KJ in close.


End file.
